


Spiraling

by CapturedMoon



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1223242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapturedMoon/pseuds/CapturedMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The path to love is a twisted way, full of discoveries that occur in their own distinctive moments. Together, Gohan and Videl think it's worth following and taking on what lies ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Starting Line

**Author's Note:**

> Spiraling
> 
> Chapter 1 - The Starting Line
> 
> Summary: The path to love is a twisted way, full of discoveries that occur in their own distinctive moments. Together, Gohan and Videl think it's worth following and taking on what lies ahead.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or claim any of it's characters. This is all thanks to the wonderful Akira Toriyama.
> 
> A super big thank you to Random Inspiration for being my Beta! I really feel your efforts brought this story up another notch.

_'All's well that ends well…'_

Gohan couldn't think of another proverb that could fit his situation any more perfectly. The universe was safe from another evil. His mother, brother and father – his father! – were together at home, all alive and happy. All their friends, whom had to suffer temporary losses during their battles with Majin Buu, were also at their respective homes, all alive and together.

If anything, Majin Buu had been a blessing in disguise. Goten finally got to meet the father whom everyone had said he resembled. He hadn't seen his mother look so happy, so young, in years. As for him, Gohan and his father had several emotionally draining conversations that were long overdue. It was almost as much work as fighting the pink blob, but the long talks were just what demi-Saiyan had needed since he last saw his father teleport away seven years ago.

Yet… he was frustrated.

Gohan sat at his desk, drumming his fingers against the worn wood. It had been over a week since he had heard anything from Videl. Sure, he didn't make communication with him easy by not owning any type of personal phone or computer to communicate with. Also, he did lived in the middle of no-where, but that had never stopped her before. Even after their 10 days of training together, she would fly by every now-and-then to see how his progress was going. But now…

 _'Nothing,'_  he thought, his tapping on the desk starting to grow louder. _'I guess I got so used to her being around so much that it's weird not to hear from her. Then again… it has only been a week. I'm sure she's having a tough enough time having Buu move in with them, along with her father having to deal with the fact she was dead. And, I am sure the press is all over their house, wanting interviews with Mr. Satan. But, she dislikes that, so why not escape it and come visit?_

He sighed.  _'I don't see why this is bothering me so much. But this feels almost as irritating as sitting with Old Kai for more than 20 hours while he read comics—scratch that. Nothing will ever be on that level of exasperation.'_

His inner rant was cut off by a light tapping at his door before it opened. His father and all the glory of his spiky hair popped out from behind.

"Hey buddy, what's up?"

"Oh, hey dad," the younger man replied. "Mom wanted me to review some homework before I start school up tomorrow."

Chichi, while very excited at having her husband and father to her children home again, still had her priorities. After allowing Gohan time to relax and be with his father, she felt he had missed more than enough school due to training and fighting. It wouldn't do well for a future scholar to have too many absences from school.

Goku chuckled, walking into the room and shutting the door behind him. "It looks to me like you're bored."

Gohan looked down only to realize he had been tapping his fingers so hard, they had completely worn away the table top of his desk. It looked as though he had taken an electric sander and stripped away at all the wood, leaving nothing but sawdust. His mother was not going to like this…

"Haha, I guess my studying ethic have gotten a little rusty," Gohan joked. Goku, not saying anything, sat on Gohan's bed and stared at the desk. It still amazed him how much power his son had. "This isn't the first desk that has suffered a fate like this, though. There have been several desks that have lost their lives due to my day-dreaming."

"What were you day-dreamin' about?" Gohan felt his face flush from his father's innocent question. It hadn't been anything dirty, so he couldn't understand why such a question would bring that reaction. "I bet it was about your girlfriend." The younger man felt his face go full red.

"Videl's not my girlfriend, dad. She and I are just friends," he reasoned. Whether it was to his father or himself, he didn't know. Sure, he had called her his 'girlfriend' to his dad before, but that was to keep her away from the lecherous Old Kai… right?

"But you said—," Goku went to reply, but stopped when he saw the glare his son was giving him. "Okay, okay! She ain't your girlfriend, just your friend that happens to be a girl."

Content that he got that settled, Gohan decided to go easy on his dad and tell him his thoughts. "I was just thinking how I haven't seen her since leaving Kami's Lookout. I was wondering if I would see her at school tomorrow, or if she went straight back, or is staying home a while longer… I guess I will find out tomorrow."

"I'm glad you found a good friend, Gohan, especially a friend that is willin' to stand up for you." Gohan raised his eyebrow, not understanding what his father was getting at. "Well, I did have to hold her back when your power was gettin' drained at the Martial Arts Tournament. She was just as mad as you were back when she was getting' pummeled. Also, she was the only person who didn't think you were dead after Majin Buu was released."

Gohan blinked. He hadn't heard any of this. She didn't tell him any of these things… then again, they hadn't seen each other since leaving Kami's Lookout. And it wasn't like they had time to talk about it themselves while they were up there. After Goku and Vegeta made it back, most everyone wanted to go home. Mr. Satan had been the first to leave, dragging his daughter and two new tenants with him. Who could blame the guy? He had been exposed to things that no one in the world would believe, and then return to Earth only to be asked by a scowling 18 when she would get her money. Videl couldn't have talked with him, even if she wanted too.

 _'Why have I been waiting for her this whole time?'_  thought Gohan, finally realizing it.  _'Clearly she agrees we are friends. Friends visit each other. I can visit her just as much as she can visit me.'_

"Yeah, I am really lucky to have her as my friend," Gohan agreed.

After a moment of comfortable silence passed, Gohan looked to his destroyed desk and then to his father. The demi-saiyan knew if he was going to do this, he needed to do it now. His dad, the strongest fighter in the universe was afraid of three things in this world; needles, lack of food and his wife. Playing on two of them would help Gohan get out of studying."Oh no, mom is going to freak out when she sees what I did to the desk. Last time I destroyed my desk she took dessert away from me for a whole week."

"What?!" Goku gulped and looked at the desk. "Y-You can fix it, right?"

"Yeah, I've done it before. I just need to go get the same type of wood and I can create a new top. It'll look better than before, but it'll take a few hours. Do you think you can keep mom busy while I do this?"

The Saiyan's trademark smiled returned and gave a thumbs-up. "That'll be no problem, son. She's been wantin' me to go through Goten's baby-picture books, so this will be a good time for that."

"Thanks dad," smiled Gohan, while opening and climbing out the window. "I'll be back before dinner."

Gohan took off, looking back to see his father waving. After returning the wave, he increased his speed, not wanting to risk his mother seeing him. He felt guilty about playing on his dad's emotions like that, but he really couldn't take one of his mother's views of him doing this. She would either be singing of future-daughter-in-laws and grandchildren or scold him for not taking his education seriously. Neither of those were things he needed at the moment. He already had one issue on his mind he needed to take care of.

Focusing on that, Gohan continued on his several hundred mile journey.

After watching Gohan disappear into the sky-line, Goku snickered and walk out of his older son's room and back to the living room where he had left his wife. Goten was sitting on the floor, flipping through an old photo album. Chichi was sitting on the couch, looking up with a smug smile.

"So, is Gohan studying?"

"Nope," replied her husband, plopping onto the open space next to her. "He went to go see his girlfriend."

"Videl's going to be my sister!" Goten cheered.

"I knew it," she replied, but no malice traced her words. He nodded in confirmation, knowing his wife was up to something. Chichi had been the one to suggest he go upstairs and mention Videl. "It was obvious he was missing her from the moment I heard him beating that poor desk to death. Speaking of that, how did it come out?"

At this Goku felt himself break into a sweat. Keeping secrets was not one of his strong points. "Ah… N-Not good. He sure did a number on it."

"Oh well," she replied nonchalantly. "He needed a bigger one anyways, with college coming up and all," Goku relaxed and put his arm around his wife. She turned to face him. "But he still doesn't get dessert for a week."

* * *

Gohan had never been to Videl's house before, but he figured it would be the largest one he could find in the wealthy part of Satan City. It also wasn't hard to find, as the three largest power levels in the immediate area led him to that very mansion. He had to admit it was an impressive house. She was right when she said there had to be at least 50 rooms. The house was surrounded by a manicured lawn that sported several statues and busts of The World Champ, along with some gaudy water fountains. Beyond the lawn was a top-of-the-line security fence that was at least 15 feet tall, except for the entrance, which had a thick black bar gate and a couple security guards. What surprised him most, however, was the non-existence of any media personal. Videl had told him several times of the annoyance of never having a moment alone with the press always camped outside her home.

Taking it as good luck no one was around to ask him questions; his next obstacle was how to let her know he was here. After making sure no one would see him, he floated down next to the gate and began to go through his options. Should he talk to the security guards and let them know one of Videl's friends was here? Or should he jump the wall and just knock on her window? Would that seem creepy? Or, he could just sit here until she came out on her own so he could avoid the awkwardness of announcing himself. But then she'd think it was weird he was sitting outside waiting all day for her.

 _'I am no good at these kinds of situations,'_  he vented inwardly. _'I don't know how to talk with people, especially normal people, especially normal people that are your friends, especially normal people that are your friends that are girls, especially normal friends that are girls that are—'_

"Gohan, what are you doing here?" a voice next to him asked.

Gohan about jumped out of his skin when he saw it was the very person he was look for right next to him. He had been so in his thoughts, he didn't even realize she had been standing right next to him. She had her arms crossed and her brows creased, but her word's hadn't been harsh, so he took it as a sign she wasn't mad.

"V-Videl!" he choked out, putting a hand over his heart. She must have scared him bad because his heart rate suddenly went up. "Wow, you startled me. All that training you've done has really improved your stealth, hehe..." Her creased brow disappeared, only to rise up in a questioning look. After getting his pulse back down and his brain back on track, he looked around. "How did you know I was here?" He was fairly certain he hadn't taught her how to sense power levels.

"I was trying to stop Buu from turning our coach into jaw breakers, when he suddenly stopped and said you were outside," she answered. She finally uncrossed her arms and smiled slightly. "Now it's your turn to answer the question."

Gohan chuckled lightly while rubbing the back of his neck. It was amazing how her face looked so different when she smiled. He didn't realize how much he missed her until just now. "I just wanted to see how things were going. It's been awhile since we last saw each, and the time before that was nothing but chaos."

"It was…" she trailed off, looking away. Gohan was about to ask what was wrong when a loud noise voice pierced through the air.

"BUU! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT TURNING MY STATUES INTO TAFFY?!," bellowed the unmistakable voice of Mr. Satan. A small yappy of a puppy also indicated Bee was also chiding the pink Majin.

Videl put her fingers to her sinuses, shaking her head. "I guess this is what it feels like to have a younger sibling. He's been at it all week. If there isn't enough candy or the particular type of candy he wants in the house, he'll just turn any object into it. I've already lost half my gym to gum drops and malted milk balls."

Gohan had to stifle the laugh that he felt coming on. Poor Videl.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" she asked, turning her head towards him. "There's a park near here that has a great walking trail. I mean, it's no Mount Paozu, but it's decent."

"A walk, huh? No more flying for you, then?" he teased.

"As if! I had to work hard for that. I just want to do something simple for a change. A nice walk and some time away from this candy shop is just what I need. Besides, I usually never get the park to myself. My dad banned all paparazzi from the neighborhood until we wish away the world's memories of Buu."

"Wow, you're dad actually did that?" Gohan asked, genuinely surprised. "That doesn't sound like something he'd do."

"Yeah…" again she trailed off, looking away. "C'mon, it's only a block away."

* * *

The walk to the park consisted of nothing but polite chit chat on how the others were doing post-Majin Buu. Bulma, Trunks and Vegeta seemed to be doing well. While Gohan hadn't seen much of the Saiyan Prince and the blue-haired heiress, Trunks had been to their home several times to be with Goten. Master Roshi and Oolong were happy back on their island along with Krillian and his family. At that, Videl mentioned that 18 had been to her home a couple time within the last few days. The blonde would never say anything to her, only smile and waved as her dad stood shaking as though he'd seen a ghost.

"So, from what I have heard so far, it's been a difficult transition taking in Buu?" Gohan asked.

"It hasn't been the easiest, but he's a sweet guy. It's mostly my dad who deals with him, and as long as he gets his candy he is no problem. I am enjoying the side perk of getting a puppy, though."

Gohan laughed. "Bee's a good dog alright! I figured you were busy with all your new occupants when you didn't come by Mount Paozu."

The demi-Saiyan immediately regretted letting that last sentence slip from his mouth. Videl frowned, crossing her arms against her.

"I-I wanted to visit you, Gohan," she began. "I just thought it was best to not. I wanted you and your family to have some alone time. It would have been rude to expect you to entertain me while you hadn't seen your dad in so long."

It was true that his family needed this week to themselves. But, it bothered him that she saw herself as a nuisance in his eyes. While he did think she was nosey, he had come to like having someone so interested in him.

"Thanks Videl, but I want you to know you are welcome any time," he smiled. "We are friends after all, right?"

That made her frown deepen, but she finally took her eye contact from her shoes to meet his. Her strides gradually slowed down, until she was motionless. Gohan stopped and turned to her.

"I'm sorry," she said, a slight quiver to her voice. Gohan's eyes widen in surprise. "I've wanted to say that to you for a while. I'm sorry for acting so entitled and thinking I had a right to force you to do things for me."

Of all the things he had every thought she would say, Gohan was most shocked by this apology. This was not the Videl he had come to know over the past few months. She looked submissive and down. He felt confused and… snubbed? Apologies were said to make amends, but she had nothing to apologize for. Was she saying she could no longer be his friend? Because, if not for making him teach her to fly, they never would have been this close… or so the demi-Saiyan thought. In his confusion, the one thing that had been plaguing his mind since the Tournament crept out of his mouth.

"Do you regret it?"

"Huh?"

He looked away, not wanting to show the hurt on his face. He was never one to hide his emotions very easily. "Do you regret meeting me and all the odds and ends that came along with it?"

"Gohan…" he heard her whisper. A silence followed and he heard nothing but the wind through the trees. It felt like it had been forever when she finally responded.

"Hmph, only you would make an apology so difficult." He looked back over to see her arms now placed on her hips and a smirk on her face. He had not seen that look since they separated when heading towards Babidi's space ship. "…and nerdy," she added, taking a jab at his primeval expression.

"For being such a smart guy, you sure are dense. I don't regret any part of it. If anything, meeting you has changed me into something better. My dad, too. I think we were both knocked-down a peg… some more than others… and I got to see that our world is so small compared to everything else, but still worth saving. I can fly! I met some of the most interesting people on Earth, and… I get to have you as my friend," her smirk turning into a shy smile. "I just wanted to say I was sorry for how I treated you in the beginning."

"Videl…" He felt his face redden, both from over thinking her apology and her change in facial expression. He rubbed behind his neck, his inherited nervous trait. "If it makes you feel any better, I have never thought negative of you… maybe a little meddlesome and pushy, but I don't think you owe an apology for that. It's just your nature."

"Haven't you become the cheeky one?" she said while playfully punching him arm for the 'meddlesome' comment. "I guess it is true… however, Gohan, I don't recall apologizing for figuring out your identity."

"I thought you just did?" he questioned, going over it in his head.

"Nope, I made sure to leave that out. If anything, you owe an apology to me and all the other citizens of Satan City for thinking we were that stupid," she chided. "I hardly had to get any evidence to make you confess."

"Now who is the cheeky one?" he muttered. "I never thought anyone was stupid. I just did not think I'd be sitting in class with the one person in the whole city who would take offense to me helping people."

"Aren't you the lucky one, then? I guess you are just stuck with nosy, pushy me… or do you regret it?" she echoed.

"Nope, not at all," he answered without skipping a beat. They had started to walk again, but continued looking at each other. "Would I have come all the way out here and agree on this walk with you if I didn't want to be around you?"

"Well… you are the type of guy who can't say no, especially to a girl that has blackmailed you. Remember Angela?"

"Hey! That's a low hit," he shouted, as Videl started jogging ahead, laughing. He ran to catch up with her, grabbing her hand in the process. Both teens felt their faces grow hot with a blush, but no comment was made nor any attempt to remove the other's hand.

"I am glad you came," she said, hardly above a whisper. "I didn't know how to reach you other than showing up at your house and I didn't think you'd come to see me. I figured we would just meet up at school."

Gohan smiled. She would have been right before. This would have embarrassed him too much, but since Old Kai had released all his potential, he felt much more confident in himself. Also, the want of just seeing her made it an easy task. "Speaking of that, have you been back to school yet?"

"Not this week," she answered. "But I'm going tomorrow. What about you?"

"I'm also starting again tomorrow."

"It's going to be weird going back…"

"Yeah, it's been over a month since we were last there. Also, all the tests we're going to have to make up and the lessons we've missed—"

"Not that Gohan," Videl interrupted. "That's just going to be annoying. What I was talking about was the facts that everyone in school probably knows you are both The Golden Fighter and The Great Saiyaman. How are you going to deal with that?"

He stopped walking and stared at Videl with wide eyes. And then it hit him.

"I totally forgot about that!" he panicked. All his hard work to keep himself concealed, ruined!

Videl laughed but also squeezed his hand. "Don't worry, only six more months until we can gather the Dragon Balls and erase their memories. I think you can deal with a little attention until then."

Gohan sighed… school was going to be even more difficult than it was before. But, if the girl holding his hand right now was going to be next to him during it, it wouldn't be TOO bad. Gohan squeezed her hand back. He hoped these next six months would be fast and painless, but he also hoped she would be there, with him, at the end of those months as well.


	2. In Your Own Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Videl once believed she had her entire life figured out. Never would she think it would because of one person—one dorky boy—that her entire outlook would be so completely twisted and the dreams of her future put into question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spiraling
> 
> Chapter 2 - In Your Own Time
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or claim any of its characters. This is all thanks to the wonderful Akira Toriyama.

Videl once believed she had her entire life figured out. She had envisioned overcoming her father and becoming champion of the World Martial Arts Tournament, showing the all the world the hard work she had put into herself. She always imagined officially joining the police force after graduating from high school and rising through the ranks to become chief. She wanted to be like a general who led their troops from the front lines and take down any criminals who caused trouble for her city. It may have not been the entire world she saved, as her father did, but she would make a safe living for the citizens of her town. People would remember her name for her own valiant deeds. She was going to be the hero and nobody could hold her back except herself.

"I am the Great Saiyaman! Defender of truth! Protector of the innocent! Upholder of justice! Doer of good!"

Never would she think it would because of one person—one dorky boy—that her entire outlook would be so completely twisted and the dreams of her future put into question.

"Oh no! It’s the Great Saiyaman!" cried the masked perpetrator, trembling in fear before a white-gloved fist took him down. A jumble of green, black and red seemed to sail across the lobby taking down the other five masked men faster than the time it took Videl to blink. The young crime-fighter didn’t even have to look over to know the cause of it was again standing next to her, more than likely doing his idiotic poses.

"Good job, Saiya-hog," she wryly congratulated him, crossing her arms and tapping her foot in displeasure. "This was the first crime I’ve been called to in weeks and you take them all down faster than you eat your lunch."

Hidden behind a pair of sunglasses and a white bandana tied over his head, Gohan let out a stifled laugh before rubbing the back of his neck. “Gosh, I’m sorry Videl. I guess it’s been so long, I forgot how to control my strength.”

"Yes, I’m sure it’s such a burden to have a god gift you with unlimited power," she deadpanned. The shorter girl glanced over to her companion and saw his posture slightly slump. Sighing, she playfully jabbed his arm. "But, at least they got what they deserved."

Gohan grinned at her before turning to the front doors of the bank they were inside. Outside were several police cars and officers, guns drawn and in a ready stance to help the two heroes if needed. Behind the police vehicles several media vans had just pulled up, cameramen and reports jumping out and just as ready to go. Inside the building were a few people still hiding under desks from when the masked criminals first busted in.

"You start getting the hostages out of here and hand-cuffing the crooks," she ordered, also looking at the army of paparazzi stampeding towards them. She groaned. "I’ll let the police know the situation and take care of the media. Meet me on the roof after this, okay?"

The Great Saiyaman nodded in agreement. She could see the relief in his face even hidden behind his so-called ‘disguise’. Time and time again, she had told him there was no point to the stupid glasses and turban-thing anymore. Most people knew who the awkward kid was behind them. However, Gohan still refused to take them off. Videl didn’t know if he thought he could still hide his identity from someone or if he legitimately thought they made him look cool.

"Saiyaman! Miss Videl! What is the situation?!" they heard from outside.

"The condition is stable!" she shouted back. Videl handed her hoi poi capsule containing handcuffs to Gohan then walked out of the bank to meet Chief Copper, Chief of Satan City police. "All six assailants are down and none of the hostages seem to be injured."

Chief Copper thanked her before signaling his men to move inside, leaving Videl alone with the crowd of journalists. Microphones and records were suddenly invading her personal space along with an avalanche of questions.

"Miss Videl! What do you think is the cause of the reduced crime since the Majin Buu incident several months ago?"

"Miss Videl! Have you and The Great Saiyaman teamed up?"

"What is the secret to your and Saiyaman’s ability to fly without hover crafts?"

Having dealt with these types of people a large part of her life, Videl was able to fittingly answer each of their inquiries while dancing around the subject of Majin Buu and Gohan as much as possible. Her father still had a ‘no media’ rule for their neighborhood until they could get the Dragon Balls to work in a few months. The last thing the world needed to know was that their Champion was harboring one of the forms that destroyed them all just four months ago.

From the corner of her eye, she saw a speck of multi-colors disappear into the sky and knew Gohan had made his escape. For the most part, Gohan wasn’t too harassed by others about his alter egos, Saiyaman and the Golden Fighter. Erasa and Sharpner hadn’t changed how they interacted with him and those kids at school who knew stopped bothering him only after a few weeks. Videl liked to think that their dream of a come-to-life comic book became ruined when they realized his nerdiness wasn’t a persona. As for the media, after getting chased by an angry martial artist with a frying pan when trying to document the home-life of said hero, they stayed away from Mount Paozu.

A small smile graced her face at the thought of Chichi running after the reporters shouting variations of ‘how she would never allow them to corrupt her precious child’. Beginning with their flying lessons, Videl had grown to adore Gohan and his family. Since the aftermath of Majin Buu, she found herself being included in all Son activities from small picnics to mass parties of all their friends. Meeting Gohan had changed her life so much…

"Miss Videl?" a shrill male reporter’s voice questioned. Videl realized she had tuned into her daydream a little too much and had completely missed his question.

"Yes? I’m sorry, would you repeat that?"

"I asked," he droned, seemingly upset to have to repeat himself. "After the dreadful beating you suffered against your opponent Spopovitch at the Worlds Martial Arts Tournament, what have you done to improve yourself for taking on the crime of Satan City?"

The small fighter’s face lost all color and she could feel a gust of emotions rush through her chest, making her heart hurt. “I-I…uh,” she stuttered. The way his question was phrased had ceased all brain function, including that part of it that would have by now punched him in his rude face for even implying she was not capable of protecting this city.

Videl could say almost anything she wanted to defend herself. Spopovitch had been enchanted by alien wizard Babidi to make him near-invincible and was part of the scheme to revive Majin Buu. Not to mention she had more than proved herself against the oaf of a man and demonstrated she would have defeated him had he been just normal. She had even broken his neck—unintentionally of course—yet, he still stood and eventually she just ran out of stamina. All those explanations… but she felt the dark cloud that had hung over her for the past four months consume said excuses.

"I… I have to get back to school. This interview is over."

She turned her back to the protesting mob and reached into her pocket for the capsule holding her jet-copter. The same journalist who had asked her the question was shouting different variations of questions on how she was defeated, particularly as she was the Champ’s very own flesh and blood. This caused her to turn and glare at the group of reporters, her icy-blue gaze instantly silenced them. She clicked on the button to release her jet and was inside it and taking off even before all the smoke of the capsule could disappear.

* * *

That hadn’t been the first time the reality of her defeat to that mediocre fighter had shown its face. It relentlessly ran through her mind, never letting her forget just how mortal she was. It just so happened that a lot of terrible things had happened all at that same time, so that particular traumatic experience had been upped by several others (she still could not bring herself to even look at a chocolate bar). Nevertheless, it was still there all the same. She was supposed to win the tournament, yet she was almost tortured to death. Spopovitch had humiliated her and the entire world saw it.

Gohan had commented on how little she seemed to be called by the police recently. She had told him it was due to Vegeta’s wish that all the people on Earth were revived, except those with an evil heart; preventing most of the criminals from returning to life. While it was true crime was at an all-time low, Videl knew Chief Copper had been wary to ask for her help. Even today, while briefing her on the bank hostage situation his condescending tone changed into relief when the chief saw The Great Saiyaman was there to help.

Videl’s line of vision landed on her rapidly approaching high school. She was tempted to just pass by it and fly home to curl into a ball of self-pity in her bed, but Gohan had already seen her approaching and was waving from the roof. Just seeing him seemed to lift her spirits slightly and it would do no good to run away now, anyways. Gohan being Gohan, he would follow her and see what was wrong. She didn’t want his words of encouragement or pity… both would just upset her further. Also, at the end of the day she was Videl Satan and she wouldn’t run away from any challenge, even when it was her own pathetic emotions.

"Another day, another criminal caught," the smaller fighter said, waving back as exited her jet. "Another day until the six month wait time is up, too."

"Were they asking the difficult questions today?" Gohan chuckled. Videl felt her resolve waver, but managed to keep her face from showing how hard it really was.

"Oh, you know, the usual," she replied, giving a slight shrug. "Why can’t we interview you or your dad at your home anymore? Why has the Champ been investing in candy companies lately? What happened to Saiyaman’s lame trashcan of a helmet? "

"Well… I had let Goten play with it, but he lost it out in the forest. My ensemble only stores if I’m wearing it."

Videl snorted at his honest response to her cynicism. It was one of his many traits that made him endearing. Truth be told, she was slowly becoming fonder of his mismatched super hero disguise. The bright, incompatible colors matched his personality to the T.

"Well, uh, it’s lunch time now. Would you like to eat lunch up here together?" Gohan asked, a slight color crossing his face.

They ate lunch together practically every day now, yet he would always ask this question with the same bashful expression. She sometimes liked to mess with him and see just how flustered she could get him, but today she just wanted to be near him. Videl nodded and he took her hand and led her to the shaded part of the roof to sit.

The personal boundaries between the demi-Saiyan and the crime fighter had become smaller and smaller with the passing months. Their hands would always find each other’s when they hiked through the forest of Mount Paozu or took a walk around the park near the Satan Mansion. She found comfort when she rested her head on his shoulder, tired from their spar. He would tell her there was something stuck in her hair and then comment on how he really did like it short while wrapping a tuft of it around his finger. Blushes and increased heart rates were guaranteed whenever these occasions occurred, but it was never met with resistance.

As corny as it sounded, Videl had never felt anything like this before. She didn’t know how to put words to what she felt for Gohan. Erasa, Bulma and Chichi all insisted they were in love, but Videl didn’t want to base all her complex feelings for him on just one word. Love had always been a clichéd word to her. It was over-used and abused. From her experiences, it was a word that was recycled again and again when you wanted something… attention, money, guilt-tripping. She had sworn to herself she would only use  _that_  word when she truly would give her life to another person (her exception being her daddy, simply because he was her daddy). Those conditions are what made it hard to say out loud she was in love with Son Gohan. Giving up her life to him would possibly mean the end of all her plans.

She had never told him, but it took a long time to accept the baggage he brought with him. The whole idea that he was not fully human explained a lot, however it was disheartening that this also proved how fragile the human race really was. If not for Gohan and the other aliens in his group, a different species of alien would have completely wiped out Earth and all life known in existence.

If she were to love Gohan, she would have to be willing to share him with the universe. From all the stories he had told her of his life, she knew there was always going to be another enemy. Bigger, stronger and evil… and Gohan would not only be expected to save everyone from such peril, he would do so voluntarily. He was just that good of a person. And, as he sacrificed himself for the good of the world, she—Videl, protector of Satan City and once thought second strongest fighter on Earth—could do nothing but watch from the sideline… just as she did during the Majin Buu fight.

Her blue eyes traveled from her half eaten sandwich to the one the boy next to her was holding. She watched in amusement as his sandwich disappeared in two bites, its place immediately replaced with another. The buffet laid out in front of him was enough to feed at least 10 people.

"I don’t know how Chichi does it…" she mused out loud.

Gohan swallowed his last bite of sandwich, a chicken drumstick inches from his mouth. “Does what?”

"Cook so much food by herself… and for three of you guys! It’d be like catering for a huge party three times a day."

"I guess she’s just had lots of practice," he replied. "She always says it’s the price she has to pay for falling in love with a Saiyan."

Videl frowned. “I don’t know if I could ever cook like that…” Gohan gave her an apprehensive look and she could see the gears turning in his head trying to interpret what that meant. Videl looked down at her sandwich, with it finally hitting her what that could be implied as. “I-I mean, it’s because I have other people cook for me! Like, just for my daddy and me we have multiple chefs.”

‘ _To cook that much food every day, it has to become your job… like a chef, or a stay-at-home spouse,’_  she thought to herself.

"She also does it because she enjoys it," he added. "If she didn’t like it, we all would have found another way to prepare our food. My dad would never make her do something she didn’t want to do and neither would I." She said nothing as Gohan finished the last of his lunch and began to organize all his remaining dishes, returning them back inside his capsules. The demi-Sayian then scooted closer to the blue-eyed girl, their shoulders pressing against each other’s.

"You know, if you ever have anything pressing on your mind, I am here to listen to you."

"Pfff… I know that," she scoffed, but leaned her head against shoulder to let him know she was sincere. "I just had a lot on my mind and it’s all kind of getting mixed up, making me confused."

"And moody," he added.

"I am not moody," she scowled, looking up at him.

Gohan raised an eyebrow. “Clearly,” he said dryly.

Sighing, she looked away. “It’s something I need to work it out on my own. I’m a big kid. I promise I’ll be fine, Gohan.”

His black eyes seemed to shift with doubt, but he nodded any way. “Okay, Videl.”

Nothing more was spoken between them. She continued to lay her head on his strong shoulder, feeling slightly guilty and he listened to the soft sounds of her breathing, his thoughts leading him through reasons she wouldn’t want to confide in him. They did this until the bell signaling lunch was over.

* * *

Videl felt a wave of relief when the last bell resonated through the classroom. Although the original plan of going straight home and going to bed sounded great, Erasa had noticed her disheartened temper after lunch and offered dinner at her house. The crime fighter was hardly one for sharing feelings or girl talk, but when the rare moment did occur, the young blonde was the only person she would do so with.

She felt a manicured nail tapping her shoulder, and turned to see the one she was thinking about. “I just have to run and go get my gym clothes from my locker. They are disgusting and need to be washed after the amount we were forced to run today… you are so lucky you missed out on that fun. Anyways, want to just wait for me out front?”

"Yeah, I’ll meet you there," Videl agreed.

The crime fighter’s eyes traveled to the spiky-haired boy to her left. She was positive that he overheard her plans already, but she thought it was kind to let him know they would not be flying home together today. It felt kind of weird, as they had left school together almost every day, but she didn’t always have to hang out with just him, right?

"Uh, Gohan?" she asked. He looked up from backing his school bag. "I’m going to hang out at Erasa’s today, so um… yeah…" she lead off, feeling awkward.

"Sure, that sounds fun," he replied giving off no offended vibes making Videl consider she was maybe over thinking it. "I’ll see you tomorrow, then!" Gohan reacted out and squeezed her hand before standing up and walking out of the class room.

Videl felt her face enflame, watching as the Son boy seemed to leave the room without a care in the world. While they had touched each other constantly as of recent that had been the first intentional one in public… and what was most surprising was it was his move. She looked around the room to make sure no one had seen and to her horror, Sharpner sat smirking at her.

"Red is a good color on you," he commented. "You should were it more often for your boyfriend."

"If you like that color so much, I’d be glad to punch your nose so you can see more of it," she retorted, shoving her things into her school bag. "And we’re just friends."

"Whoa, calm down babe," motioning a stop with his hands. "I know you just settled because you couldn’t date me, but you shouldn’t deny him." She rolled her eyes at the muscled blonde, but he continued. "Speaking seriously here, why don’t you guys just admit it? Erasa’s going insane, always pointing out couples clothes, saying how cute they would look on you two… it’s terrible."

"Ugh, I can totally see that," she revolted. "I hope she isn’t forcing that on you."

Sharpner put a hand to his face, attempting to hide the slight pink that crossed his face. However, it was not quick enough and Videl took her opportunity for a little revenge. “Oh my Dende, she has made you! Aww, how sickenly adorable!”

"Listen!" he defended. "We’ve only been dating a month and I want this to work… and you’ve never seen Erasa angry! It’s horrible… Oh, wow, look at the time! I’m going to be late for baseball practice, see you later," the blonde said so quickly that Videl could hardly understand a bit of it.

She let out a triumphal laugh as Sharpner bolted from the room. Years of threats and physical harm had never got him off her back THAT fast. She would have to ask Erasa if she had any pictures later.

* * *

Gohan walked from the school not really having any plans. He usually left via roof top, either flying or as passenger in Videl’s jet-copter, but he figured a directionless walk would help sort the nagging in his head. Something was bothering Videl, but he had no idea what. He felt her confidence dip lower and lower as of late and he knew it was bigger than she claimed. Even Erasa sensed it and slipped him a note. Reaching into his pocket, he brought out the pink paper.

_What did you do to put Vi in such a bad mood?_

**Nothing! I think? She’s seems to be down about something lately, but she won’t confide in me.**

_Hmmm… well maybe I can find out the problem or at least cheer her up. Saiyaman can’t solve every problem on his own, right? This is a job for her bestie to come in and save the day!_

Gohan sighed and refolded the note and put it back in his pocket. He hoped Videl would at least feel comfortable enough to discuss her problems with Erasa if she wouldn’t with him.

Videl was special to him and it was hurtful that she didn’t seem to trust him. He kept telling himself she had been raised in a different world than himself; while he had faced all of his opponents head-on and knew their intent to kill him and his family and friends, she had to deal with enemies that would lie and cheat to get at her and her dad. Her emotions had to be encased in a wall since she was very young to keep from getting hurt by people with bad intentions. Despite knowing that, he felt a twinge of jealousy that she would rather divulge what was wrong with Erasa than him.

‘ _She has known her way longer than me,’_  he consoled himself mentally.  _'I mean, she's known Sharpner even longer than that… and the same goes for most of the people at school, too.'_

"Ugh," he groaned out loud, putting a palm to his forehead. Now out of his thought process, Gohan realized he had walked almost half way across town and was in a residential area. It was nowhere near the area with Videl’s house, but it was nice with decent sized houses. Yet, there was one thing he noticed here that didn’t belong in a quiet neighborhood.

A blockade of police cars surrounded the last house of the street he was on. The lights were flashing and all officers had their weapons out. He could make out Chief Copper toward the front with a bull-horn.

"You are surrounded! Release the hostage and come out with your hands up!" he shouted. A torrent of bullets came from the upper window of the house, causing all the police to duck and cover their heads. Some of them pointed their guns toward the window, prepared the return fire, but Chief Copper motioned to hold. "Don’t fire! You might hit the girl!"

Gohan had pushed the button to his watch even before the first bullet crashed through the window. After making sure the trajectory of the bullets wouldn’t cause any harm to anyone, the now-masked Saiyaman flew over to the chief.

"Great Saiyaman! I’m so glad you’re here!" Chief Copper cried. "There is a 20-year-old hostage being held in her own home. Her mother tells us the girl’s ex-boyfriend stormed into the house with a semi-automatic weapon. He let the mom go, but the daughter is still inside."

"I see he is on the second floor. Keep talking to keep him distracted and I’ll try to enter from the back and subdue him," Gohan replied in his most heroic voice he could produce. "Tell Miss Videl my position when she gets here."

Gohan flew off before the police officer could reply, circling to the back of the house. He sensed there were only two power levels in the home, confirming what the chief had reported. Next was to figure out the best way to enter without being heard. As if the chief had heard his thoughts, Chief Copper began shouting into his bull-horn about wanting to negotiate. Taking the opportunity, Gohan slid a window up, cracking the lock out of place with just the slightest touch of his force. It came up with a slight ‘pop’ sound, but Gohan hoped the chief’s shouts were loud enough to cover it.

Hovering, so not to make a sound, Gohan flew over to the room the bullets had come from. The door was shut, but he heard a girl crying from inside. She was pleading to be let go and for her former love to surrender.

"Shut up!" he yelled. "I will not surrender… not until we talk things out."

Gohan almost fell over. So, he was not the only guy with girl problems. However, this way of dealing with it was a bit overdone. Nothing should ever push a person to threaten a girl and her family to ‘talk things out’.

"Have you gone insane?!" a female voice shrieked back.

"Without you in my life… yes."

Gohan couldn’t take any more of this nut-job’s problems and with a single punched knocked down the locked door to the room. Before either person had time to react, Gohan stood between the man and woman, holding the barrel to the rifle. The crazed man, finally realizing what was going on, pulled the trigger. With a slight push, the barrel was forced up and the bullets traveled through the roof, causing the girl to scream. The man and stared in a frozen awe as Gohan then took the rifle from him and broke it in half.

"I may not know how to talk with girls very well, but I think there are better ways than this," stated Saiyaman as he dropped the broken weapon. "While in prison, try to remember the rules your mother taught you on how to treat women."

Pulling back, Gohan punched the still shocked man, knocking him out cold. Despite the guy being completely foolish and irrational, he held back slightly… as a man to another man who couldn’t get their girlfriends to talk to them, Gohan could  _kind of_ identify with him.

He turned around to the girl, who had collapsed to the floor. Any pity he had for the guy vanished the moment he saw the girl’s stricken face, tears mixed with her black eye make-up streaming down her face.

"I-I did care for him…" she stated, looking up at Gohan. "But he tried to force me to love him too fast, so I broke up with him."

Gohan kneeled down beside her, unclipping his red cape and lightly brushed her face with it. “You did nothing wrong. You can’t force someone to love, with words or force. He won’t bother you anymore, so go find someone who will let you take your time.”

The girl gave a sad smiled and Gohan wrapped the cape around her. She took the edges and continued to wipe at her eyes. Gohan heard the footsteps of the police rushing up the stairs and stood, holding a helping hand out to the girl. The officers lowered their weapons when they saw the offender pass out and the Great Saiyaman helping the girl stand up. Two of them offered hands to the girl and escorted her down stairs as the other hand-cuffed and carried down the unconscious offender.

Chief Copper greeted him at the front entrance and let out a laugh of relief. “Great job Saiyaman! We couldn’t have done it without you!”

"It was not a problem, sir," Gohan replied, scratching his neck in embarrassment from the compliment. "I was just here at the right place at the right time. I’m sure Miss Videl would have been the one being praised if she made it here before me."

"We never even called her," Chief Copper stated. Gohan looked at him, raising a questioning eyebrow. "Actually, Saiyaman, we wanted to talk with you about that. We wanted to give you your own communicator watch so we could contact you directly."

"Why? Videl has always done a good job of informing me whenever you call her."

‘ _Well, more like she bolts for the roof and I follow,’_  he thought, but that was beside the point.

"Yes, well most of us on the force feel since her fight at the WMAT that she could actually be putting herself in harm’s way more so than she needs to be. It proved she is not at a champion level yet and we don’t want the actual Champion coming after us if she ends up getting hurt or worse." Gohan felt his jaw drop at the chief’s words. Chief Copper, ignoring Gohan’s horrified expression, patted his shoulder and left to go retrieve the new watch.

Before Gohan could get his brain up so speed on this new information, the press, now authorized into the crime scene, rushed to get the rare interview with the one and only Great Saiyaman.

"Great Saiyaman! Congratulations on your new role on being an official asset to the police of Satan City! How does it feel?"

"Saiyaman, are you still planning on working with Miss Satan on future emergencies despite her loss at the World Martial Arts Tournament?"

"What were you smoking when you designed your Saiyaman costume?"

Gohan felt an eruption of rage, causing the reporters to back up as an electrical charge could be felt in the air. Camera lenses shattered and reporters dropped their microphones in the energy chaos.

"Are you people that ungrateful?" he accused, taking off his sunglasses so they could see his gaze. "She has put her own life on the line time after time to make this city a safe place. How can you all turn your back on her when she needs you most?"

He glared at all the silent faces, most looking down to avoid his piercing black eyes. His initial rage had calmed down, but Gohan still felt angry and wanted nothing to do with these people who were the top suspects for Videl’s self-doubt. Putting his sunglasses back on, he began to float up about over the reporters, but stopped to look down at them again.

"Also, stop bothering my family. My mom will hit you with that pan and it will hurt, so… it’s really for your own safety."

With that last bit of advice, he took off toward the Satan Mansion.

* * *

Videl groaned as Erasa pulled another hair out with tweezers. She’d had her fair share of broken bones and bruises as a fighter, but nothing compared to the pain of beauty. Videl was not the type of girl who obsessed over it much, but a she did believe in a set of well-groomed eyebrows and it was just luck that the one person she would allow this close to her face was a master of shaping.

"Ouch!" Videl cried as another hair was yanked from her skin. "Don’t take too much off! I want to avoid drawing on my eyebrows with a marker."

"Oh, stop complaining," Erasa countered. "It’s your fault there’s so much to do. You never hang out with me anymore. All of your devotion and time is centered on Gohan now."

Videl moved her face to the side so Erasa wouldn’t see her blush. “That’s not true…” she weakly fought back, but it was true. She had hardly spent time with her fellow blue-eyed friend since she came back to school.

"Don’t worry, Vi, I’m not blaming you at all," said Erasa, taking Videl’s head and turning it toward her again. "I’d be spending all my time with Gohan too. He’s just way too cute."

"Sharpner wouldn’t appreciate that his girlfriend is talking about another person that way," Videl teased, flinching as another hair was plucked.

"Sharpie’s a big boy. He knows I am a person who appreciates the beauty and adorableness in a person and I’m going to say something about it," she wiped a cotton ball with some aloe across the puckered skin and patted her friends head. "There, all done and beautiful for your boyfriend."

"We’re not dating," again, denied Videl, sitting up and looking at herself in the mirror. "Thank you, Erasa."

"You know, denial is not a river in Egypt… and you are welcome," the blonde rolled her eyes.

"We are just friends…" Feeling squeamish under her friend’s skeptical stare, Videl added, "Really, really,  _good_  friends.”

"Oh, puh-leeze, Vi! I need more detail than that."

"What more detail can I give you? We’re pretty normal together. We talk, do homework together, spar…"

"Fly," Erasa interjected, her eyes dancing. "How much more romantic can that get? A hot make-out session while floating in the clouds… that’s something you can only experience through movies!"

"What movies are you watching?" Videl eyed her blonde friend. "Besides, clouds aren’t what they’re all cracked up to be. You fly through one and come out wet and cold."

Erasa laughed. “You are a riot, Vi! Clouds aside, you can’t say you haven’t thought about it.”

Videl slapped her hand to her forehead. “Such a one-track mind,” she groaned. Hoping her over exasperated brush off would fool her friend, the crime fighter couldn’t help an internal smirk… she had thought of that particular scenario… several times.

Sadly, very little got past Erasa (Videl was  _sure_  the blonde knew Gohan was Saiyaman WAY before the WMAT) and she gave a devious grin. “You two are so obviously into each other it’s beginning to become painful to keep watching. Are you finally giving into your girlish crazes and waiting for  _him_  to ask you out?”

That was something Videl had to laugh at. “He may be the strongest physically, but I guarantee I’m the more resistant to embarrassment. He’s so naive and shy that I think he’d pass out if he tried. I kind of figure that step is up to me.”

"So, why haven’t you?"

Videl smiled, but felt the previous joking atmosphere evaporate. “There are many reasons…” Erasa motioned to continue, not allowing her to avoid the reason any longer. Sighing, Videl ran her fingers through her hair. “I like the pace we are going at now. There are no labels or expectations of how we should act. I don’t have to proclaim my undying love for him to the entire world and he doesn’t have to feel the need to shower me with gifts to stake his claim on ‘his woman’.”

Now it was Erasa who laughed. “Is that what you think dating is about, Vi? I know your dad had that ‘no dating a boy who isn’t stronger than me’ deal for most of your life, but—”

"I know all dating isn’t that!" Videl interrupted. "Just, with Gohan it’s more complicated. I would have to be willing to put everything on the line…"

Erasa took her time to give a response to her friend’s problem. “This is definitely not a Gohan-level situation, but I can recognize what you are getting at. I mean, asking out Sharpie is putting a lot on the plate for me. I’ve known him a long time and we’ve been friends since pre-school. He’s always been a bit of a meat-head, but I’ve seen the good person he is. I mean, he’s the one who introduced me to you.”

Videl smiled, remembering the day a kid in her dad’s dojo introduced a little blonde girl and demanded they become friends. “More like forced,” she chuckled. Erasa feigned offense, but returned the laugh.

"He thought my influences on you would make you more girlish. Little did he know we would team up to make his life more difficult," Erasa giggled.

"Anyways, I guess the real push was the whole world-ending-situation. I don’t remember it very well, but I felt an overwhelming sadness that I didn’t get to do a lot of the things I had planned for my life… Sharpie was with me when we died, so we were in the Other World together. He was so scared, but he held my hand and said whatever happened, we would face it together… like we have since we were kids. What he said just never left me, and as the months went by—and the lack of attention from you," she teased. Videl frowned and crossed her arms in return. "We spent a lot of time together, and I began seeing a different side to him that I didn’t see before. My care for him was definitely past friendship and I wanted to see if it was something that could go further."

"So, has it gone further?"

"Oh my, now who is the one with the dirty mind? Don’t think that I am giving it out that easy," Erasa teased. Embarrassed, Videl blushed and glowered at the blonde. Erasa, immune to her friend’s mean looks, answered truthfully. "It’s only been a month, but it’s been great! I think we'll be together for a long time… I don’t know if this is like a forever and ever thing, but we are taking it all in at the present, and that’s good enough for me."

"That is one of my main worries about Gohan…" Videl confided. "I don’t know if this would mess up what friendship we’ve built to this point."

"That’s the risk of dating a friend, it can either be the best relationship you’ve ever had or not only does it not work out, but in most cases your friendship will die with it."

"It’s not just that, though. Gohan has certain… responsibilities and anyone who is close to him and his family will also have to take them on as well. I really like him and want to support him in anything he does, but I have my own desires too and I feel like they don’t mesh well. To put it into the simplest terms I can… I’m afraid that I will become a cheerleader to his sports star."

Videl watched her friend process the information she’d given out. She felt Erasa’s eyes give her a once-over, then finally nodding her head. “You are very mature.”

"Well, I am at that age my doctor says to expect a growth spurt," Videl replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Again with the dirty thoughts? I meant that in a totally respectful way, i.e. your character," giggled Erasa. "However your boobs have grown recently, but no one will ever notice unless you wear something a little more figure hugging." She giggled louder watching the shorter girl’s face flush. After gaining control of herself, Erasa stood from her bed and brushed the wrinkles from her clothes. "I think you are going about the whole relationship with Gohan in the right way."

Videl had to do a double-take. “Excuse me? Is this Erasa I am talking to? The girl who is constantly trying to convince me to relax, just do it and get with the times?” She stood as well, putting a hand to the blonde’s forehead. “Did all your juvenile laughing knock something loose?”

Erasa swatted Videl’s gloved hand away. “I’m totally fine! You were the one I was worried about, but I think after talking with you, you’ve got it under control. Obviously your heart is telling you to go elope with Gohan, but you want to look at the bigger picture first.”

"Yes, obviously," Videl wryly replied.

Erasa put her arm around her friend and starting leading her out of her room towards the kitchen. “If you are happy with how things are going between you two, then why rush it? Have fun getting to know each other. Then, maybe someday you will not have to totally burn out on your dreams and you can find a way to weave both your responsibilities together.”

Videl mirrored her friend’s action, wrapping her arm around the slightly taller girl and squeezing slightly in a sign of thanks. “I’m glad you approve, but just so you know, I refuse to give up on my future. I’m too set in my ways to let one boy prevent that,” making Erasa laugh.

Passing through the living room to get the kitchen, Videl noticed Erasa’s father sitting and watching the news. She released herself from the blonde and went over to greet him.

"Hello Mr. Head! Thank you for letting me stay for dinner," she greeted. Videl had always like Erasa’s mild-mannered father. It was nice to see how a normal dad would act sometimes.

"Videl! I’m surprised to see you here!" he replied, looking away from the TV screen.

"Vi’s been busy with a lot of important stuff lately, but she’s going to hang out with me lot more… right?" Erasa joked. Videl was about to retort, but Mr. Head spoke first.

"I didn’t mean it like that," he defended, pointing at the news channel plastered onto the television. "I meant I’m surprised you aren’t there! There was a hostage taken across town, but they just updated that the situation is under control and the hostage is safe."

"Huh? I didn’t get a call…" Videl looked at her watch, double checking that it hadn’t rang and she just didn’t hear it. There was nothing indicating any situation on her watch and turned towards the television.

"We’re live at what was just moments ago a terrifying hostage situation," a familiar voice reported. Videl recognized the male journalist as the same one that had brought up her defeat that very morning. "Chief Copper has released a statement on the situation."

The news program then transitioned to a previously taped segment with Chief Copper.

"Sir, what is the situation with the Great Saiyaman and Videl Satan being used as assists to the Satan City police?" an off camera person asked.

"As of today, I have officially invited the Great Saiyaman to be a part of the special teams on the force, replacing Miss Videl. We feel that it is in Miss Videl’s and the Satan City Police’s best interest to part ways until such a time she can formally join the police, going through official training and the academy. We thank her for all she has done for us in the past and we feel she will only be better sometime in the future."

"Videl…" Erasa whispered, looking over to the shorter girl.

The now fired crime fighter’s hands were drawn into fists and she shook with rage. She watched as the TV went back to the male reporter, her vision turning red. Not only had she found out she’d been canned by that nasty reporter, but she was to be replaced by the boy who she liked. She had been betrayed by two very important items in her life… her city and her friend. Gohan’s stupid face popped into her mind and she wondered if her hands could fit around his neck.

"I-I want to thank Saiyaman…" a small voice cut through the raging girl’s thoughts. On the TV was now an older girl wrapped in red cloth and an even older woman hugging the girl close.

‘ _That’s Gohan’s cape,_ ' Videl mused.

"Yes! We have to let that sweet man know just how thankful we are," cried the older woman, tears starting to stream down her face. "I don’t know what would have happened if he did not show up. Thank you, thank you…"

The younger woman returned the embrace with her mother and then turned to look directly at the camera. “Saiyaman, I’ll remember what you told me. I will live each day out to the fullest. Satan City is a better place because of you!”

The TV fizzled then turned black as Erasa hit the OFF button. Her dad made a noise of complaint, but backed down at his daughter’s glaring blue eyes. Those same eyes softened as she turned back to Videl, no longer about to erupt with anger. In fact, the dark haired girl seemed completely lax with a sad smile gracing her face.

"Vi… there has to be some sort of misunderstanding," she started, but Videl out her hand up to stop her.

"…I don’t think I’ll be staying for dinner, Erasa. I’ll see you at school tomorrow."

Erasa went to stop her friend, but Videl lightly brushed her off and headed out the door. “Videl!” she yelled, but a door shutting was her only reply. Erasa sighed, feeling a wave of sorrow for her bestie.

"Erasa, sweetie?" Mr. Head asked, reaching his hand out. "Can I turn the television back on now?"

"Ugh!" Erasa griped, smacking the remote into her dad’s hand and storming back into her room. "Men!"

* * *

Gohan flew, still in his alter-ego’s costume, toward the Satan Mansion. The demi-Saiyan was sure Videl was still at Erasa’s house, but he would wait for her until she returned. As if hearing his thoughts, his stomach started to pull and produce a gurgling sound. He chuckled and patted his stomach.

‘ _Videl’s worth having a late dinner,’_  he thought to himself.  _'Maybe we can go eat somewhere together… depending on how she takes this.'_

Sensing the very person of his thoughts, Gohan stopped mid-air and could see Videl’s distant form flying perpendicular to him. He sighed and tried to think of the simplest way to talk to her about the chief and the media. Finally setting on his opening line, he took off after the dark-haired girl.

"Videl!" he called out when closed in. She stopped, but did not turn around. He could not help but sense her uneasiness and reached his hand out to her.

"Don’t touch me!" she snapped, still giving the clad hero her back. Gohan pulled back as though he just touched a hot stove. He didn’t understand what was wrong, unless… "I saw the news, Gohan."

The dark-haired boy gulped and everything he had planned to say seemed to dissolve from his brain. “I-I… I mean, Videl… it’s –it’s not what it looks li—”

"What’s not to understand?" she interjected. "It was very clear that I am no longer needed. The chief even gave you your own communicator watch. You’re all this city needs now."

"Listen, Videl!" Gohan argued, not liking how this conversation was going. "I had no idea about this until just now. I happened to be in the area and I thought he had called you!"

Silence was his only reply as the two of them hovered in the sky. A chill set in, whether from the sun setting or from the atmosphere, it was hard to tell. Gohan sighed, not able to take much more of the troubled girl in front of him. “Please, Videl. Turn around and let’s talk.”

He heard a sniff as her arm crossed her face. His heart ached at just the thought of her crying that it totally shocked him when she whipped her head around so fast that tears flew off her cheeks. Her face held no anger, but only sadness that was only amplified by the setting sun’s light. Despite the situation, Gohan couldn’t help but think she was a very beautiful person… if not the most beautiful he’d ever seen. Yet, he never wanted to see that emotion on her again.

"I don’t think there is much to talk about, Gohan," she started. "Everything they said is true… it has been shown multiple times that I am not the person this city needs. You are their hero now." She broke eye contact with him and looked down into the city below them. A sad laugh escaped her voice. "The least they could have done was tell me in person I’ve been dumped," she mumbled.

"Videl," said Gohan, flying closer to her. She turned her head back up to him and glared, warning that her no touching command was still on-going. The demi-Saiyan sighed and brought his watch up, clicking the button that hide his outfit away. Now, without the obstacle of his sunglasses he could see the unshed tears and fury that danced in her sapphire eyes. "I could never protect this city without you. There would be no Saiyaman if it weren’t for you. I didn’t even take the communicator from Chief Copper. And, from now on I will stay with you during media interviews… or we can just brush them off and fly away before they could talk with us!"

His last comment managed a slight smile from the girl, but she just shook her head and began floating further from him. She gave one last glance at the city before unhooking the watch on her wrist and throwing it toward Gohan. Surprised, Gohan had to drive for the communicator watch so it wouldn’t fall to the Earth below.

"Here, you can have mine then." The dark-haired boy started to protest, floating closer to her again but she yelled, "Leave me alone, Gohan! Just… don’t follow me. I want to be alone for a while."

Gohan didn’t know what do, split on listening to her wishes or follow his own want of pulling her into an embrace and telling her she was amazing and not to listen to them. His hesitancy decided for him, as Videl turned and started toward her home. She didn’t get far before stopping and turning back to him, filling him with hope.

"You… you might want to have Bulma merge your Saiyaman watch with it. Wearing two watches would make you look like a total idiot," she said before again flying off. Gohan watched his friend until she disappeared, feeling nothing but the weight of the watch in his hand.

* * *

If that night had been rough, the next day felt even worse to the half-Saiyan. After Videl had flown away, Gohan had drifted in that same area for a while until his stomach again reminded him of the time. The last thing he wanted was two angry women in his life, so Gohan flew home as fast as possible to make it home for dinner. He hadn’t been able to hide his dejected mood from his mother, so he had to deal with an interrogation session. From years of practice, he managed to not crack and excuse himself so he could work on an assignment due in the morning.

His routine early morning spar between his dad and him had been sluggish and sloppy in his case. His dad had gotten a nasty hit to his face that was sure to turn into an equally nasty bruise before lunch time. Goku, able to see something was hindering his son’s focus, called off the spar early and instead they went together to visit some of their animal neighbors.

Now heading to school, Gohan felt no energy to fly and called on Nimbus to take him into the city. He was certain Videl still wouldn’t want to speak with him, so the day was already deeming to be a bad one. Fully expecting a blue-eyed glare from a girl when he entered his classroom, Gohan was surprised to find that the heated stare instead came from Erasa. Glancing around, he saw Videl was not even in the room. Her eyes followed him up the stairs to his seat and he felt a sheet of sweat starting to cover his face. Gohan knew Videl’s rage, but he had never seen his blonde female friend’s angry side and so far it was absolutely terrifying.

"Uh… good morning Erasa," he nervously greeted.

She suddenly smiled, taking on an almost overly cheerful look. “Good morning Gohan! Did Videl give you that black eye?”

"Well… no, actually," he answered, falling into his nervous trait of scratching behind his head. "But, she was definitely not in a good mood yesterday."

"It’s to be expected when you are betrayed by someone you trust."

"B-Betray?!"

"How could you, Gohan?" she frowned, discarding her fake smile. "We had just talked about how she really cares about you and then she sees that you’ve taken over her job and everything she’s work for is instantly humiliated."

"No, I didn’t mean it to be that way!" he defended himself. "I had no idea about any of this until yesterday!" Gohan, seeing her skeptical expression, explained everything that had happened from the bank robbery to Videl throwing her communicator watch at him.

Erasa sighed, looking Gohan in the eye. “Vi is a very sensitive person, despite the tough girl act she puts on. She kept her feelings on you, both good and bad, all locked away in her heart until they burst out. You need to talk with her, Gohan. This will not get better leaving it this way.”

"I wanted to talk with her last night, but she told me to leave her alone."

"Earth to Gohan! That was last night, today is a new day. Go talk with her now!"

"Well, she’s late getting here, so it’ll have to wait until lunch break."

"She’s not coming to school today," Erasa informed. Seeing Gohan raise his eyebrow, she explained. "Her dad called me this morning to say she left last night after having an argument and didn’t come back home. I called her, and she asked if I would get her homework for her."

"What?" cried Gohan. He did a double take, weighing what was more frightening, leaving Videl alone to stew in her hatred of him or his mother finding out he skipped school and placed his education on the back burner. Seeing as he already thought it was a given he would skip class, he stood up and put his bag back on. "Erasa… would you get my homework too?"

Erasa smiled and nodded. “No problem!” He started for the door when he heard her yelling for him over the chatter of the others in the classroom. “Gohan! Don’t you want to know where she is?”

"Is she at the WMAT area?" he shouted back, still running for the door.

"Uh… yeah, she is," Erasa replied, shocked that he figured it out. After the passing surprise, she smiled. "See how well he knows her, Sharpie? They are just perfect for each other!"

"Hmph," the athlete grunted. "He’s just fortunate he went to go talk to her and didn’t have to deal with your monstrous anger. Lucky bastard…OW!"

"That, my darling, is reserved for you and you alone," she smiled, checking to make sure her assault on her boyfriend hadn’t ruined her just-painted nails.

* * *

Videl stared down at the area, watching as the various monks took care of the area.

‘ _It must be so boring in-between tournaments,’_ she thought to herself.  _'This place is only filled up once every three years and then it's nothing but busy work.'_

The young fighter yawned and pulled her knees up to her chest, leaning her head against them. As if yesterday wasn’t bad enough she had gotten home to a very hysterical dad who had just watched the same news broadcast. Having hardly walked through the door, she found herself crushed against her very large father in his embrace as he was yelling about ‘how his sweet pea had been bamboozled’ and ‘how he would call a press conference to demand no one talk about his baby’s setback or they’d have him to deal with’. Having very little patience with her father on most good days, she instantly started screaming at him to keep out of her business and that she lost, evil wizard powers or not.

She felt slightly guilty about leaving her house without telling her dad where she was going, but she needed to get away. Flying almost all night, she found herself close to the WMAT arena. It seemed like an appropriate place to wallow in her misery, so she set herself on the roof of the temple and had been there since. The peaceful environment mixed with her lack of sleep helped her mind relax and finally start to sort out what was important in her life. She knew she would eventually have to face Gohan and apologize for lashing out at him.

"Geez, this is so pathetic," she lamented to herself. "I never realized what a baby I am…"

"That is actually the last thing I would describe you as," a voice said from above. Videl couldn’t stop the squeak that came from her as she put her arms above her in self-protection. Said voice chuckled and landed next to her. "I’d label you more as zealous."

"Gohan, you jerk!" she yelled, punching his arm. She was horrified that such a pathetic noise could come from her, but she hadn’t been paying attention. Who would have thought someone was eavesdropping on her from the sky?

Videl then remembered she was supposed to be sulking and scooted away from the spot Gohan now sat. He pouted at the motion, but allowed her to have her space.

"Sooooo," he stalled for time, almost hoping she’d start yelling at him again so he knew how to start their talk. "Our last conversation didn’t end too well, did it?"

Gohan internally groaned. For someone who had been forced to study almost every subject known to man, that was literally the best he could come up with. Figuring the truth would be best, he continued. “I really didn’t know about everyone being so thankless and I’d be upset too, but I think it would be best to talk it out together and figure out where to go from here.”

She scoffed. “I doubt that. That’s  _exactly_ what daddy did to you and you weren’t too troubled by it.”

"Heh… you got me there," letting out a forced laugh. "But I’m saying the truth when I say this whole ignoring me approach is awful. Not talking with you sucks. In fact, if there is ever a day we don’t see each other, I feel like my day wasn’t as good as it could have been."

"That’s so corny," she muttered.

"Incredibly so, but it’s the truth," he agreed, pleased that she was at least speaking. He turned toward her. "Also, it’s the truth what I said the other day. There would be no Saiyaman if it weren’t for your perseverance in figuring out who I was. He revealed himself to the masses because he wanted to support the girl who put so much on the line to keep her city safe. He needs her with him."

Her eyes glanced toward the demi-Saiyan when he didn’t continue. In conjunction with his dialog, his dark eyes were shining bright and his smile sincere. Videl felt her icy exterior melt and she cursed herself for falling in with a boy with such endearing expressions. Giving a defeated sigh, she turned toward him and inched closer. He went rigid when she didn’t stop her movements at the usual shoulder, but was instead crossing over his body, sitting herself directly in front of him. Not having to looking into his eyes and feeling his heart beat race as she leaned into him gave her the confidence to finally speak her fears. The anxiety and uncertainty she felt in that heart beat fueled the emotions that had plagued her since their flying lessons.

"You know, despite all the problems that caped idiot has caused me, I’m so lucky and happy that he has always been there for me." Videl allowed herself a victory smirk, feeling the boy behind her go even more taut from her words. "He never did what he did for fame or money. He saved the lives of many citizens all while terribly dodging a nosy girl who was sure the masked man was up to no good. He appeased said girl by giving her the gift of flight and becoming her friend… and when she was crushed, he was there to pick her up and had nothing in his mind except for concern."

"I wish I had gone out there earlier," he admitted. Having come out of his surprise of having a girl pressed against him and her words of adoration, Gohan wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on top of her head. Her hair rubbed against him as she shook in disagreement.

"I’m glad you didn’t," she declared. "It was the most humiliating moment of my life, but it was my moment. It showed many things, like how nice it is for someone to be worried about you that doesn’t have the family obligation too. Also, there are more painful things in life… like thinking you lost that person."

She relished the feel of his arms encircling her tighter, his silent way in showing that he felt the same way. Being here with Gohan, safe within his embrace and looking down upon the slab of rock where their crazy adventure had begun, Videl finally settled her mind. Gohan was worth the risks.

"I like you, Gohan," she admitted quietly. "I like you so much that you make me reconsider things I had always assumed would be a given in my life, and it scares me… but now I could never imagine my life without you in it. It’s actually something I hope I never even have to consider."

After several moments of no reply from the boy, Videl creased her brow and twisted from his hold to face him. She had tried to avoid looking him in the eyes, but her short fuse felt she would get a reaction if she glared at him.

Her peeved statement never made it past her lips as Gohan’s own lips suddenly covered hers in a chaste kiss. Her eyes opened wide in surprise and felt herself go completely numb at the boy’s actions. The fact that Gohan was kissing her barely had time to register before he pulled away.

It took seconds for the black-haired boy to realize his actions. A hand that she didn’t notice was on her cheek was torn away only to be smacked against his mouth, a deep red covering his face and his dark eyes wide with apprehension. Videl couldn’t help it… she laughed.

"Oh my Dende! You look like a girl on a TV drama!" she managed between laughs, her eyes watering. "And you were the one who kissed me! I should be giving you that look!"

Gohan frowned, his face still inflamed. “It wasn’t like I planned that… it was a total impulse move.”

After getting her breathing under control Videl felt delayed emotions from the kiss bubble up. “I- I like the impulsive you,” she coyly smiled, taking his hand in her own.

He returned her smile. “However nice that was—and it was very nice—I didn’t mean to get diverted. You said two things that made me really happy, but I want you to know that you never have to pick my lifestyle, my family or me over how you want to live your life.”

"I know that and I know you would never expect that of me," she agreed, again lying against the demi-Saiyan. However, she now lay on her side so she could see him. "I just want you to know you are the only person who has ever had the privilege to scramble with my brain so much."

"You do the same thing to me," he admitted. She felt her heart rate speed up at the smile he gave her. "But, I love you and whatever future I can have with you is the future I want."

"You’re much better at this than me," she managed as happiness enveloped her chest and made it feel as though she couldn’t breathe. She never imagined hearing those words would ever bring her such a kid-like giddiness, but one couldn’t expect less from Gohan. And because it was Gohan, she knew it was real.

His eyebrows knitted together. “It’s not a competition, Videl.”

"I didn’t mean it like that… I’m just… overwhelmed? Surprised? Excited? Happy? I don’t know…," she fumbled, realizing she had mimicked his trait of rubbing the back of her neck. He laughed.

"And because I love you, I want you to know I will always be honest with you. So, you know when I say you never have to do something you don’t want to do, it’s the truth."

"You are a terrible liar, so that is a given," she joked, feeling better now then she had in months.

"Then you know it’s not a lie that Saiyaman cannot possibly patrol Satan City for crime alone. He needs his muse."

She snorted. “The city is in for some serious misfortune then, because they decided they only need one person and it’s reserved for the Great Saiyaman. So, you’re on your own, buddy.”

"Yeah, well, what if I happened to find a way around that?"

"Gohan, blackmail is not the answer."

"What? No, I tend to use more creative ways to get what I want." She shot out a hand to smack his shoulder for the underhanded slight, but he caught it. Holding onto her wrist, he produced her communicator watch with his other hand. "Before this whole matter of imprudent reports and unwise decisions on Chief Copper’s part, I had gone to Bulma to ask her a favor. I wanted something to give you to show how I really consider us partners—how we make up for each other’s weaknesses and increase each other’s strength—and so, waiting at in her office is your very own Saiyaman outfit… trashcan included," he joked while attaching her watch back on its original place.

"Gohan…" Videl was speechless, especially considering he had wanted to make clear they were partners before this whole situation came about.

"We can go there together and ask her to merge the communicator and the attire capsules together so, as you say, we don’t look like total idiots."

Videl sat up on her knees and spun around to face the demi-Saiyan. “If it looks anything like yours, there’s no avoiding looking like an idiot… but I can’t imagine being an idiot with anyone else.”

She leaned forward, returning his kiss from earlier. Unlike the first time, she made sure to close her eyes and just feel the sensations and the electric shocks his lips seemed to send through hers, going all the way down to her toes. He wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing a whole new perception to their closeness.

Slowly pulling away, he looked down at her with half-lidded eyes. “I think we are getting better at this,” he mustered before leaning in again for a quick kiss.

After several more kisses, Videl looked up at Gohan and envisioned the marble slab behind her. Life would never be a straight path, and she may take a different route than originally thought, but Videl knew that walking any path with Gohan was the right one.

"Thank you, Gohan," she smiled. "And I can’t wait to take down crime! What superhero name should I pick?"

"I already decided that. You are the Great Saiyaman II."

"Excuse me?" she huffed. "I am not a Saiyan, nor a man, nor number two to anyone… including you, Mr. ‘steals other people’s jobs’."

"Hey!" he said defensively, putting up his hands up in protest. "We are partners, so we need to keep the same name and I thought you’d yell at me if I dare offend you with the name Saiyagirl. Can’t we talk about his later and continue making-out?"

"Oh, no no no… neither of those name will I accept," she countered. "What happened to the earlier speech of never making me do something I don’t want too?"

Their debate continued for hours, each making arguments on the name. Videl knew straightaway she would lose this argument, but continued for pure amusement. Just because he was right on something didn’t mean she had to follow it. Videl Satan was after all, making her own path in life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note:
> 
> Wow, college is a lot more work than I remember! But, now it is summertime and I am free to indulge in my interests again!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was supposed to be much shorter, but it somehow developed into this 22 page monster. I would like to thank miss-apple-dbz for her stories and her writings on Videl. Her works are what really shaped Videl as the strong, kind person I try to convey through my writing. Check out her work if you want more awesome Gohan/Videl :D
> 
> Also, please let me know if you have any suggestions on my writing! The entire point to this story is just what happened with Gohan and Videl during the 10 year gap/after DBZ ends. I am not planning on using any of the DBZ movies or GT as a part of my writing, so there’s no point in chiding me for not being canon on those.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Captured Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> There it is ladies and gentlemen, my debut into the DBZ world of fanfiction!
> 
> At this time, I have another 4-5 chapters plan, so please stay tuned. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Captured Moon


End file.
